


Can't Sleep

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Sorry guys, Supernatural - Freeform, dry hump, little fuckers, okay i didnt expect sex in here, sam and dean fluff, sorry horrible at writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to take care of his brother, in all sorts of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

The '67 engine revved as the impala turned down a sharp bend that lead into a forest. Pine trees towered over them, the moon barely visible, but still shining brightly in the distance. Dean's brows were furrowed, splattered with the blood of the newest hunt. His entire face rested in the scowling expression that his muscles became accustomed to. His knuckles were blanched white from gripping the wheel, while Samm'ys hands lay limp on the bench seat next to him, wrapped in white gauze. His one hand, broken in 3 places, was swelled and bruised. His right hand was still scorched from a Wendigo hunt, the job prior to the vamp nest they just dealt with. Dean gave Sam about 5 painkillers, 3 sleeping pills, and a swig of whiskey, which knocked him out almost immediately. Sam snored lightly, his breathing matching the purr of the engine. Dean smirked, his expression lightening at the thought of him having to care for Sam until his hand healed. The one thing Dean could win a medal for, was taking care of Sammy. Since he was young, his primary job was to care for his little brother while their father was out hunting. It rested on his shoulders to cure flu's, wrestle boogy monsters, and feed Sam with spaghetti-o's, not to mention the countless other jobs for which Dean was responsible.

The car slowed as they arrived to their destination, a small hunting cabin buried in the thick of the forest. It was covered with anti-demon charms, angel symbols, and countless other ideograms. Dean walked out of his car and around to Sam's side. Opening the the door cautiously, Dean threw him gently over his shoulders as he trudged to the dilapidated shack they called a hide-out. He kicked open the door and headed straight for the small bedroom at the back of the house. Dean desperately tried not to think about the last sexual encounter he had on this mattress as he gently laid Sam down, covering him with the old tattered blankets that were strewn on the floor next to the bed. For the rest of the night, Dean sat on the couch drinking beers, catching the newest release of paper-view porn. 

The morning light seeped through the cracks of the cabin, shining light right into Dean's eyes. Getting up, he knocked over several beer bottles that crashed to the ground. Sam grunted in the room next to him. 

"Hey little brother" Dean said gruffly, standing over Sammy who woke up from the sound of breaking glass. He placed a bottle of half drunken beer and 3/4ths of a candy bar on the side table. 

"Hey, Dean..." Sam coughed. He supported himself with his right arm, as he reached to cover his mouth with the left. A stinging sharp pain radiated from the injured area, causing Sam to yelp. "Almost forgot..." he scoffed. 

"Don't worry, it'll heal soon enough.." Dean sat at the end of the mattress, looking at Sam's injury. He wanted Castiel to come heal Sam, but didn't bother calling with all of this 'angelic civil war' hoopla. "Load of shit if you ask me.." Dean remarked quietly to himself.

For the next couple days, Dean hand-fed Sam chicken noodle soup, spaghetti-o's, and dry stale cereal (they were out of milk and Dean refused to go shopping, using the excuse: "I'm a hunter for monsters, not marmalade"). 

Leaving the bed all to Sammy, Dean preferred to stay on the less-stained, more comfortable couch. He was able to get as drunk and rowdy as he liked, without disturbing his sleeping brother in the next room. During the day he searched for jobs, waiting for Sam's hand to heal. He occasionally changed the splint, which earned him a whimper from Sam and a couple of snide remarks. Dean ruffled Sam's oily hair in response, wishing he could "kiss it to make it better," like mom used to do. Sam would complain to Dean about keeping him bed ridden, but by the smug look on his face, you could tell he liked being pampered and serviced. 

Once in awhile when Sam thought Dean was asleep, he would sneak into the living room to watch porn on the paper-view. He couldn't jack himself off, but he tried the best he could. As creepy as he thought this was, Dean would watch him out of the corner of his eye, pretending to sleep. Feeling sort of guilty, he wished he could help Sam do his dirty bidding. After Sam "finished"(or just got fed up with it), he would sneak back into his room and fall asleep, occasionally groaning when he rolled onto his bad hand.

On the third night Dean awoke to Sam's screams. "No! Dean! _DEAN!!_ " Sam howled, thrashing his arms and legs, ignoring the broken hand which knocked over the soda cans and beer bottles on the bed stand next to him, spilling everywhere. Dean hurried over and climbed into the bed with Sam, who immediately calmed down to the soft touch of his brother's body against his own. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, nestling his head into Sam's neck, breathing in. Sam smelled like spaghetti-o's and vampire blood, with a hint of the old spice body wash that was at the last motel. Sam's breathing returned to normal, and the light snoring returned. Pulling up the covers, Dean pecked Sam on the cheek, whispered a goodnight, and fell asleep next to him.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes, when once again Sam started to roll around in his sleep crying for help. This time, Dean shook his brother awake, "Sam! Sammy! Calm down! It's a dream, it's a dream!" Dean growled at his younger brother, who looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Dean's scowl dropped immediately as he seen his brother start to cry. 

"What.. What's wrong?" he questioned, taking his brother into his arms. Sam sobbed into Dean's shoulders, clutching tightly with both hands to the back of Dean's shirt.

"You were k-killed by Azazel..." Sam choked out each word with every sob. "H-he attacked me... And you wrestled him off me, but he s-slit your throat and forced me to watch as... he... took your body apart piece by piece..." Sam heaved a heavy sob and looked at his brother, fresh tears glistening on his face. The look of innocence made Dean melt.

"Don't you worry, Sammy... I'm here..." Dean cooed, trying to soothe his brother. Sam's body racked with sobs, although no sound came out of his mouth. Dean pulled Sam onto his lap, facing him. Dean took Sam's face in his hands and kissed him. Sam blinked, startled, and pressed into the kiss. His wet tear stained cheeks pressed against Dean's as the two found the perfect way for their lips to fit, almost like puzzle pieces. Sam tried his best to run his hands down Dean's body, hoping to please him. Dean's response was to kiss harder and more passionately. Dean nipped at Sam's bottom lip, who opened his mouth to protest, but it was filled with Dean's tongue. He swirled his tongue around Sam's, lightly sucking and even biting the tip. Dean pulled away and started to work on Sam's jaw. He worked his way down to his collar bone, licking and biting as he went, leaving streaks of spit that turned ice cold in the open air. He kissed all around the exposed area of his chest, moving his tank top strap, to expose a muscular and scarred shoulder. Sam gasped, a moan escaping him, as Dean bit down hard, drawing blood from Sam's shoulder. He sucked gently, drawing more blood, lapping it up with his tongue. 

Dean could understand why vampires hand a thing for this, Sam's tasted delicious. 

He stopped himself, but only to go back to kissing Sam. He had to mark his little brother somehow, right? Dean shoved Sam down underneath him, panting from the heat of the moment. Before he had realised what he had done, Dean ripped off Sam's shirt, exposing a toned body, covered in week old blood stains and scars from hunts. He traced his finger over the scar from the stab wound that killed him. Memories of selling his soul and trying to save Sam flood his mind. A kiss from Sam snapped him back to reality. 

"You're just going to leave me hanging?" Sam teased. They had both had waited to rid themselves of this horrible urge for days. Dean grasped Sam's hips, the bulge in Sam's pants evident. Blood pooled at the bottom of Dean's stomach, causing him to flush red, as his own pants began to tent. 

"How do you reckon we are going to fix this, Dean?" lusted Sam. Dean quickly striped Sam of his pants, as well as his own leaving nothing but his boxers and Sam's briefs. Taking his brothers long dick out of his underwear, he lined his own prick up with Sam's. Keeping a firm grip on Sam's hips, "I'll show you how..." he grunted. He ground into him roughly. Feverishly rubbing their two cocks together, Dean began to moan under his breath, while his little brother started to squirm with delight. Removing one hand from Sam's hips to place on his shoulder, he used the other to grab the two cocks together and held firm. He continued to thrust, his hand covered in Sam's pre-cum, which dripped onto his brother's stomach. The feeling was almost bliss. It filled them with adrenaline. They matched each other's breathing patterns and pantings. Moans filled the air, the windows in the room starting to fog with the heat and scent of sex. The blankets and pillows fell off the bed. The mattress frame squeaked with each thrust, filling the room with an almost mechanical sound of moaning, thrusting, and squeaks. 

Sam, of course, was the first one to come, leaving Dean still fully hard, itching for more. His breathing heavy and labored, Sam fell backwards into his pillow, exposing his hot body, glistening with sweat. It was a sight to see, a sight that made Dean's prick even harder. But Sam sat up quickly, and stared at his brother with a mischievous expression. He took his brother into his mouth, sucking hard as he went all the way down. Without using his hands, Sam licked his shaft clean of cum, swirling his delicate pink tongue around the tip of his head. He kissed the sides, sucking gently from the bottom to top he took him once more, bobbing his head up and down. The sensation of Sam's pretty lips around his large cock almost sent Dean over the edge. He entangled his fingers throughout Sam's long hair, keeping his head steady, occasionally pushing his brother deeper onto his cock. His mind was swimming with ecstasy, as he received one of the most amazing blow jobs he had ever gotten. Dean came down Sam's throat, his load gathering at the back of Sam's mouth. He didn't waste a drop as he licked Dean's dick clean once more. 

The two of them collapsed on the bed almost instantly. Sleepily, Sam motioned Dean to press his body against his. Dean had never snuggled his brother, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. He cuddled up close to Sam from behind, tucking his arm under Sam's larger one. Being the smaller one, it seemed kind of funny for Dean to be the big spoon, but that didn't faze him. He placed his nose at the nape of his brother's neck, breathing hot breaths down his back, giving Sam goosebumps. The smell of sex still lingered in the air, both brothers were still flushed from grinding their crotches together, but also from embarrassment. They never expected to do anything like that to each other, and Sam particularly never wanted to stop. Dean found his way to his brother's hand, and intertwined their fingers. In turn, Sam gave a reassuring squeeze with his good hand. 

They fell asleep in that position, the next night, and the night after that. They did this until Sam's hand was healed. Dean was glad to have taken care of his little brother, hand problems and all.


End file.
